dfrpg_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Hailee Wyatt
(Below format copied from Metal Fatigue's sheet) Pure Mortal Aspects High Concept: Ex-CIA Agent Looking For Revenge Trouble: She's (legally) Dead Other Aspects: Born in the Foster System; Natural In The Field; Pretty Little Liar; Heads Up, Eyes Open; Still A Patriot Fate Points Base Refresh: 10 Adjusted Refresh: 4 Current: 4 Stress Physical: ▢▢▢ Mental: ▢▢▢ Social: ▢▢▢ Consequences: none Stunts *Armed Arts (Knife, club) (YS 152) *Best Foot Forward (YS 155) *Blend In (YS 156) *Honest Lies (YS 151) *Occultist: Red Court Vampires (YS 154) *Pin 'Em Down (YS 153) *Won't Be Fooled Again (YS 152) *Breaching And Entering (Burglary): Use Burglary to handle common explosives uses in the field. Gain +1 to all uses of stationary, planted explosives uses, doesn't work with grenades or other thrown explosives. Skills Superb (+5): Great (+4): Deceit, Alertness, Rapport Good (+3): Discipline, Fists, Athletics Fair (+2): Guns, Empathy, Burglary Average (+1): Endurance, Conviction, Presence, Stealth, Contacts, Investigation, Scholarship, Drive Languages: English (native), Spanish Equipment History Background While growing up, Hailee didn't have much of a family environment, moving around from home to home. While she made friends, she also learned a lot about depending on herself first. There wouldn't always be someone to help out when she needed it, and she found this out the hard way a number of times. Nothing seriously traumatizing, but enough aggregate trouble to make her focus on herself. Aspect: Born in the Foster System Rising Conflict After training with the CIA, she ended up on a number of ops in small teams, where she showed she was a capable, above-average agent. However, as a solo field agent, she could shine with a lot of things that the agency can't teach. While this was to her benefit for the most part, and is one of the main reasons she's alive right now, she sometimes has moments where she goes off on her own in operations, due to gut feelings and instinct. Aspect: Natural In The Field First Adventure Title: Hunting the Hunters Hailee's a good person on the outside. Mildly patriotic, a real faith in people, generally pleasant. However, when she's on a mission, she's not like that at all. Having tracked down someone that was part of the operation that nearly killed her, she used every trick in her arsenal, including a few things from an actual arsenal, to get what she needed to know. Most of these tricks were pretending to be whoever she needed to be to get more information. From a journalist to a drug dealer, she managed to extract enough information to find out exactly who she was looking for. Aspect: Pretty Little Liar Guest Starring Hailee appears in James Harrington’s tale. Whenever politicians get to changing moods suddenly, Hailee wants to check for supernatural involvement. It could just be a normal piece of business, but you never want to get a step behind the supernaturals. When she caught up with James, posing as a reporter, she found out a few things. First off, James wasn't completely what he appeared to be. But more importantly, neither were the opposition. Politics aside, the government can't run when politicians are being threatened on the streets. Hailee tried to convince them to stop, but how far would she have to go to get them to back off completely? Aspect: Still a Patriot Guest Starring Redux Hailee appears in Buddy’s tale''.'' When Hailee heard about people who were riling up the supernatural, especially the Red Court, she knew she'd have to help. Ideally, quietly and gently. It's a lot harder to track someone when all your informants are chasing down the wrong person, chasing leads going nowhere, etc. Hailee even met up with Buddy and his new friends, trying to plan a better way to set this up than just casually running interference. She suggested an actual trap, just enough to get those hunting him off his back for a little while. Could a plan like this work against supernatural threats, especially if both the Whites and Reds were after him? Aspect: Heads Up, Eyes Open Current Disposition Category:Character Category:PC Category:Mortal